The Genie and the Seven Royals
by darcangell23
Summary: The royal Weasley children discover a genie named Luna that had been put into hiding by none other than Voldemort's father to protect her from him. What will happen now that they have her? Please R&R. Rating for later chapters. MM slash, RonHarry.


**Disclaimer: I own all my fairy tales and I own this plot, yea! (my own idea) However, I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe JKR will see my story and sell me the rights to it!**

Once upon a time, in a small, little known town in England, called Cresent Valley, there lived a wise old king. The king was well loved by all the people in the town and they blessed him everyday with gifts to show their thanks for how well he took care of the kingdom. But as happy as the kingdom was, that's how sad the king became. You see, he no longer had a queen as his beloved wife had passed away in childbirth, leaving him with nothing but a single son to remember her by.

Now you'd think the king would be happy seeing as he at least had an heir to the throne but alas, he was not. You see, the prince was vicious evil boy who valued nothing more than power. He had no desire at all to rule such a small kingdom, oh no, he wanted to take over the entire wizarding world. The king feared that his son was indeed going to kill him and he had no idea what to do. The boy's name, was Tom Riddle. The king had no idea that he would one day become the most feared wizard ever.

But there was something that the prince did not know, something that helped the king keep him at bay from achieving his goal. This something was in the form of an elegant glass bottle. This bottle was a deep purple set with lavender rinestones and amethyst crystals and it housed something that was very valuable to the king. The occupant of the bottle was a genie by the name of Luna Lovegood and she was the king's secret possesion. She was his only way of escaping his son's raft. Luna the genie, believed in anything, as long as there was no proof and although her head was often in the clouds she heard every desire of the old king and granted it without a flaw. Because he feared that one day the prince would find the bottle the king told Luna that it was better if she never came out of the bottle whilst the prince was around. Luna loved the king dearly and did as he wished. But when the time came when the king was on his death bed, she began to worry. Surely if the king died, Prince Tom was likely to discover the bottle and so as the king lay there on his royal bed, dying, Luna proposed to him that he have a guard take her and her bottle and hide them away somewhere far from the kingdom. At first the king wouldn't hear of it but when the genie reminded him that when he died, it would be much easier for the prince to get his hands on her and if that happened all of the wizarding community was surely doomed, he finally gave in. He stayed alive long enough to say good-bye and watch the guard carry the bottle off before passing away peacefully in his sleep.

Many years later and in another remote part of England, there lived a kind king, a caring queen, and their seven children, six princes and one princess. The two eldest princes, Bill and Charlie, were fully grown and no longer lived at home in the castle known as The Burrow. They were off in the working world but made visits home from time to time. The elder of the two, Bill, had just recently gotten married to a beautiful French princess by the name of Fleur. Of the other five children, the twins Fred and George also no longer lived at home, while Percy, the third eldest after Charlie, Ron, and Ginny all still lived in the comfort of their castle. King Arthur, their father, saw no need to have servants and prided himself in joining his people in the working community while Queen Molly, his wife stayed home to tend to the children and the house-keeping. The Weasleys were one royal family that did everything entirely on their own.

Now on this particular day in summer that our story really begins, Queen Molly was busy preparing lunch for them all as they had a whole houseful that day. King Arthur was home from work and he sat in the living room reading _The Daily Prophet_. Prince Fred and Prince George were sitting quietly in a corner discussing tactics for their latest invention, Frogeye Fudge which by the sound of it, was supposed to give the eater frog eyes. Prince Bill sat at a desk looking over some papers for Gringotts while Prince Charlie sat next to him reviewing a profile of a dragon that had recently been born. Prince Percy was nowhere to be seen as he was once again shut up in his room working on a report for the Minister of Magic. Princess Ginny sat with the Weasleys' friend Princess Hermione in another corner talking excitedly about some new potion they had seen in the twins' shop. The youngest son, Prince Ron, was also not around. He and his best mate, Prince Harry, were upstairs in his room discussing Quidditch and preparing to go out for some much needed air.

"I just don't see how Greece thinks they could get away with what they did to the Canons!" Prince Ron was saying loudly as he tied a traveling cloak around his neck. Then noticing Prince Harry's strange look, he added, "What?'

"Ron," Harry began, "It's like a hundred degrees outside, why are you putting on your traveling cloak?" Ron went pink around the ears and tore the cloak off, throwing it down on his bed. Harry started laughing and Ron glared at him. "You know mate, I think all this about Greece tricking the Canons has gotten so far into your head, you don't remember anything else."

"Oh shut-up, that's not funny!" Ron cried, his face glowing scarlet in contrast to his pink ears.

Neither of them said another word as they walked down the many rickety stairs and proceeded to head out the door for their walk. Just as they were stepping out, Queen Molly spoke, brandishing a wooden spoon in their direction.

"And where do you two young princes think you're going? Lunch is almost ready." Ron groaned and looked at his mother.

"Please mum," he said, we were only going for a walk." Just then, Princess Hermione, showed up at Harry's side, looking frantic. "What's the matter with you?" Prince Ron said, turning to look at her.

"I've just remembered, Prince Harry and I have some business to attend to today and we're running late!" Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face and the princess widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at him. Finally getting the idea, Harry turned and looked at Ron with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry mate, but she's right." He then looked up at the Queen, "I'm sorry to hurry off just before lunch your highness but I'm afraid Princess Hermione and I have some urgent business to attend to." The Queen sighed and then placed her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Do promise you'll be careful." Prince Harry nodded. "Good, you know your parents were a great king and queen and they would be very hurt if you got yourself in trouble seeing as the situation their death has landed you in." Again, the young prince nodded. Waving one last good-bye to the royal family, he and the princess took their leave.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short and I know that the whole "Harry and Hermione leaving abruptly" thing is a little odd in the plot but work with me here. I have no idea where this story is going to go as it, like so much of my work, is coming out entirely as I write it. I almost never have a full idea when I write something, it just comes out as I write it. Anyway, the thing with them leaving so quickly is relevant to story as they can not really play a huge role in this story seeing as it's about the genie Luna and the seven royals, the Weasley kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. They never get much recognition as a family so I decided this would be a good idea. Harry and Hermione will most likely play a larger role later on in the story because I feel I just can't do it without them but for now, they're just minor characters. Anyway, review and tell me what you think so far. I hope you like it and I would really like a chance to continue so review!**


End file.
